Microcontrollers are systems on a chip that comprise a microprocessor, memory, and a plurality of integrated peripheral devices. A wide variety of microcontrollers such as 8-bit, 16-bit, and 32-bit microcontrollers are available. Many microcontrollers comprise integrated liquid crystal display (LCD) interfaces that are capable of driving a wide variety of displays. Thus, no external controllers are necessary to interface with such displays.
To be able to directly drive an LCD display, such an integrated peripheral needs a voltage bias generator suitable to generate the bias voltage needed to operate the LCD. LCD bias generators are mainly targeted for 3V LCD panels, while there are legacy 5V LCD panels still in use. Microcontrollers that support both 3V and 5V LCD panels utilize two separate pumps.